yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 140
"Pendulum of the Soul" '(魂のペンデュラム, ''Tamashī no Pendyuramu) is the one hundredth - and - fourtieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The fierce battle against Zarc continues. Things hit a crisis when even Leo’s secret plan, the tactics that defeated Zarc before, fail a second time around, but Reiji finally Duels at last! Ray appears before Reira once again, and tells him that there is a “soul” residing inside Zarc. The Duelists who have challenged Zarc also feel the same. Reiji takes a stand in a moment of absolute despair, and Yūya’s greatest and strongest rival shows his evolved power! A showdown between Reiji and Zarc then begins. Will everyone’s emotions toward Yūya be able to create a miracle in this battle? Featured Duel Reiji Akaba vs. Zarc Duel continues from the previous episode. Zarc has 6000 LP and controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000) and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), and 1 card is Set on his field. He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones. Reiji Akaba has 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Cross Over" is active on the field. '''Turn 16: Reiji Reiji draws "DD Magical Savant Schrödinger" and subsequently activates it (Right Pendulum Scale 2) and "DD Magical Savant Dirac" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "DD Night Howling" (600/300), "DD Vice Typhon" (2300/2800), and two copies of "DD Magical Savant Nikola" (2000/2000), all in Attack Position. Reiji overlays his two Level 6 "Nikola" to Xyz Summon "DDD Wave High King Executive Caesar" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. He then tunes his Level 7 "Vice Typhon" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Reiji activates the effect of "Vice Typhon" as it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, allowing him to banish "Typhon" and other appropriate Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon a "DDD" Fusion Monster. He banishes "Typhon and "Night Howling" to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame Great King Executive Temujin" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Executive Alexander" doubles its own ATK, as there are two or more "DD" monster on the field other than itself ("Executive Alexander" 3000 → 6000). Reiji activates the effect of "Executive Temujin", allowing him to negate a number of Magic/Trap Cards Zarc controls, up to the number of other "DD" monsters he controls, until the Standby Phase. Reiji negates the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity". Zarc activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" by adding itself to his Extra Deck, face-up, and Special Summon two other "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck. As an effect that would Summon a monster was activated, Reiji activates the effect of "Executive Caesar", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and add the ATK of one of those monsters that would be Summoned to its ATK until the End Phase. Reiji chooses a copy "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" ("Executive Caesar" 2800 → 4600 / ORU 2 → 1). He then activates the effect of "Executive Caesar" as its ATK increased by its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to give the increased ATK to another "DD" monster the controls until the End Phase. He targets "Executive Temujin". ("Executive Temujin" 2800 → 4600 / "Executive Caesar" ORU 1 → 0). "Executive Temujin", "Executive Caesar", and "Executive Alexander" attack "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". As there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters banished or in the Graveyards. "Zarc" cannot be destroyed and is unaffected by any effect that would make it leave the field (Zarc 6000 → 5400 → 4800 → 2800 LP). During Reiji's End Phase, as Zarc took 2000 or more Battle Damage from one attack while he controls "Zarc", Zarc activates "Supreme King's Wrath", allowing him to destroy all monsters he controls, except "Zarc", to Special Summon "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" (2500/2000), and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom" (2800/2000) from his Extra Deck and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summon conditions and attach two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck or Graveyard to "Dark Rebellion" as its Overlay Units. Turn 17: Zarc "Clear Wing" attacks "Executive Alexander". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Reiji equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Executive Alexander" is destroyed, but as Reiji would take effect damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Dirac", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (800/1600). As "Dirac" was Special Summoned, its monster effect reduces that damage to 0. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Executive Caesar", with Zarc activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion" during damage calculation, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion" ("Executive Caesar": 2800 → 0 ATK; "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 5300 ATK). As Reiji would take battle damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Schrödinger", reducing the battle damage to 0 and Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (600/2400). "Executive Caesar" is destroyed. Zarc activates the effect of "Starve Venom", allowing it to negate and copy the effects of a monster on the field or Graveyard. Zarc negates "Executive Alexander". The effect of "Starve Venom" gained from "Executive Alexander" doubles its own ATK there are two or more "DD" monsters on the field other than itself ("Starve Venom" 2800 → 5600). "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Executive Temujin", but Reiji activates the effect of "Schrödinger", as he would take battle damage, reducing that damage to 0. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Dirac". The effect of "Starve Venom" grants other monsters he controls the ability to inflict Piercing Damage. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage his opponent takes from battles involving Pendulum Monsters Zarc controls. (Reiji 2000 → 200). "Zarc" attacks "Schrödinger". At this point, Reira/Ray enters the Duel and takes the Intrusion Penalty. (Ray: 4000 → 2000) "Schrödinger" is destroyed. With the effect of both "Starve Venom" and "Odd-Eyes" granted to "Zarc", "Zarc" inflicts double piercing damage (Reiji 200 → 0). Turn 18: Ray (Reira) Ray activates "Transmigrating Life Force", sending all cards in her hand to the Graveyard ("CC One-Eyed Past Eye", "Film Magician", "Montage Fusion", "Nightmare Past Loop", and "Photo Frame") to Set four Magic Cards from her Graveyard to her field. She Sets "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon" and "En Winds". Ray activates her Set "En Flowers". As there are three or more Xyz Monster in any Graveyard or banished while she controls "En Flowers", Ray activates her Set "En Birds", which treats all Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. As there are three or more Synchro Monsters in any player's that are banished or in the Graveyard while she controls "En Birds", Ray activates her Set "En Winds", which treats all Synchro Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. As there are three or more Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard or are banished while she controls "En Winds", Ray activates her Set "En Moon", which treats all Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon"and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. (Zarc 2800 → 1000 LP) At this point. Yūya suppresses Zarc and continues the Duel in his place while using his cards. Turn 19: Yūya (Zarc) Yūya draws and activates the Quick-Play Magic Card "Smile Universe". Yūya Special Summons as many Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck as possible. Their effects negated, are treated as Normal Monsters, and his opponent gains LP equal to their ATK. Yūya Special Summons "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (Ray: 2000 → 8500 LP). Turn 20: Ray Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon" and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" are destroyed (Zarc: 1000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc / Yūya Reiji Akaba Reira Akaba / Ray Akaba Action Field Others Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3